


Bathroom Fairy

by Manchester



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Budding Love, Friendship, M/M, Omega!Zayn, alpha!Harry, mentioned Zarry friendship, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manchester/pseuds/Manchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn’t the only omega in his family, his younger sister Felicity was one as well. But since he was the oldest one in the family he was failed to be informed of what happened after a failed heat week did to his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was my random right before bed thought of a drabble I wrote up in fifteen minutes.  
> So yeah, no clue where this came from.  
> sorry for any errors.

Louis wasn’t the only omega in his family, his younger sister Felicity was one as well. But since he was the oldest one in the family he was failed to be informed of what happened after a failed heat week did to his body. 

He was in Geometry when he first noticed it. A stomach cramp hit his abdomen with a twist of his insides. He clutched it, confused, but dismissed it off as just eating something that didn't agree with him. So when it continued until ten minutes left of the block, he asked his teacher if he could go to the bathroom getting slightly concerned because it didn't feel like a normal upset stomach. 

When Louis went into a stall, he wasn’t prepared to see a splotch of blood staining his boxers, and almost soaking through to his jeans. He looked alarmed at the sight before him, quickly taking his phone out and calling his mom. Something horrible was happening, he could be dying. 

She instructed him to get to the nurses and wait for her to pick him up,hanging up with ‘love yous’ Louis wiped his eyes and pulled his clothing back up, because he had no other choice. He just gathered enough courage to open the stall door to see Harry, the alpha boy from history at the mirror by the sink. 

“Oh, Hi Harry,” Louis said, trying to not make it seem like he was crying. 

“Hi Louis,” he replied, carefully. “Are you alright? I heard you crying and talking to your mom.” He could probably smell it, the coppery metallic filled the air, it wasn’t that hard to make out really. 

Louis felt his cheeks warm and he looked at the floor. “It’s just a thing omegas go through...Mom didn’t think it happened to males.” Harry was quiet for a few moments longer than he should have been, making Louis look up. Great, he just embarrassed himself while bleeding out of an orifice, this was a wonderful day. 

“I’m sorry, I ah- my moms picking me.” Louis went to go out the door before Harry stopped him. 

“Wait Lou, I ah- I have something that might help.” He seemed unsure, looking right into Louis eyes. “My friend Zayn makes me carry them around in my backpack in case he needs one. He’s irregular or something.” he slung off his backpack, opening one of the first zippers and handing his a green plastic wrapper square. 

Louis took it without knowing what to say. “It should hold you until your mom comes.” Louis nodded and went back into the stall, not really knowing where to stick it, but just putting it in the general area where it was needed. When he came out Harry had a Hershey's cookies and cream bar and a piece of paper, handing it to Louis. 

“Wear sweats, use a heating pad and here’s mine and Zayn’s number if you need anything, yeah?” Harry smiled before disappearing like some male period fairy. Louis smiled as he nibbled on the chocolate, walking towards the nurse’s office.  
When he got home he showered, changed,and curled up with a heating pad and some herbal tea. He was watching Netflix when he texted Harry, thanking him for everything that he did today. Somehow Harry ended up coming over later that night, with Chinese takeout, more chocolate and Midol.


End file.
